justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Barbra Streisand
|artist = (Tom Zehnder) (TSDP)|year = 2010|difficulty = (Classic) (Extreme) (TSDP)|nogm = 4 (Classic) 3 (Extreme) 1 (Mashup) 7 (TSDP)|dg = (Classic) (Extreme) (TSDP)|lc = Blue (PS3)|pictos = 73 (Classic) 63 (Mashup) 66 (Extreme)|audio = }} "Barbra Streisand" by , covered by Tom Zehnder in , is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Just Dance Classic ' ' The dancer is a woman with black and curly hair. She has an orange undershirt with a black vest and a tie with white and pink stripes on top of that. Along with it, she has black shorts, and a belt and chain attached to the short. She also has open-toed orange heels. She has a purple outline. Remake In her remake, her outfit is more realistic, the colors are the same but now they are shown in a lighter color scheme and slightly glow. Her tie now has purple stripes instead of magenta stripes. Her pants are shown in a slightly bluish color. Her face is less visible and her outline changes colors depending on the color scheme of the background. It is orange if the color scheme is blue, blue if the color scheme is orange, and a darker purple if the color scheme is pink. Also, her hair is neater and in a dark shade of purple. Extreme The extreme dancer is a man with long red hair and a purple mustache. He wears a turquoise head band, an orange sweater with purple and aqua stripes, purple shorts, green socks with a peach stripe and white and red shoes with purple laces. The Smurfs Dance Party The dancer is . He has blue skin and a bushy white beard. He wears red pants and a matching red Phrygian cap. Background Classic Original The background is a dark street with lots of cafes and shops. Lots of neon signs light up with the beat of the song. There is also the word "STOP" on the ground with squares close to it, suggesting the dancer is dancing on the road. Remake The background will start pitch black at first. The sides of the road and then a stoplight light up and the dancer appears. The road is now wider. The buildings and road are now completely pitch black, but a glow emits from the buildings. The signs will now flash individually instead of all together and display different words and pictures. The word "STOP" and the squares around it are no longer visible with the rest of the road but will also light up like the signs. Additionally, instead of each part of the street having a blue, orange and purple color scheme respectively, the color scheme is a lighter blue, orange and pink respectively. When the dancer does the move where she pulls her right hand back and then moves it close to her left hand, the background slowly turns pitch black and a glow appears where her left hand is. Extreme It contains silhouettes of a beach with flamingos, colorful palm trees and stripes that glow. It has a very similar appearance to the background from Mr. Saxobeat. The Smurfs Dance Party The background is a desk with some stuff on it, such as a stand for pens and papers. Mashup Barbra Streisand has an unlockable Mashup. GM indicates a Gold Move. Dancers *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Idealistic'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Idealistic'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Barbra Streisand '' GM *''Idealistic '' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Think'' *''Venus'' *''Idealistic'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Venus'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Idealistic'' *''Venus'' *''Party Rock Anthem '' *''Pump Up The Volume'' *''Barbra Streisand'' Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Put your hands at your chin as if you are surprised. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Put your right hand on the air while your left hand touches your left leg. Barbrastreisand gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Barbrastreisand gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Barbrastreisand gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Barbrastreisand gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Extreme There are 3 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point up once (right arm) and point left twice (left arm). Kelloggs gm 1.png|All Gold Moves BS E GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Put your right hand on the air while your left hand touches your left leg. (Barbra Streisand) Barbrastreisand_gm_2.png|Gold Move File:BarbraS_MashupGm.gif|Gold Move in-game There are 7 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your right hand under your chin and hold it with your left hand. Barbrastreisand.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Barbra Streisand ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * ''Barbra Streisand * Beauty And A Beat * Call Me Maybe * Dynamite * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Follow The Leader * Ghostbusters * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Moves Like Jagger * Party Rock Anthem * Prince Ali * Super Bass * Where Have You Been Extreme * Disturbia * It’s You * (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life * Maneater * Super Bass * You’re the First, the Last, My Everything Captions Both versions of Barbra Streisand ''appear in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her/his dance moves: Classic * Clap That Hand * Hips Lock * Just Say No * NYC * Side To Side * Slap It * Watch Out * Wind Up Pony Extreme * Free Style * Locking * No Straining * Techno Break * Techno Lock * Techno Slide * Techno Twitch Trivia *''Barbra Streisand is the first song by Duck Sauce in the series. * The Extreme background is similar to the background of Mr. Saxobeat. * The Extreme dancer messes up on the third Gold Move by pointing left once and pointing right twice. *The dancer appears on the NTSC boxart. *In the NTSC cover she is displayed with high green-striped socks and has slightly longer hair and different color scheme. **In the trailer she is also depicted with slightly longer hair. *The code for the Extreme version is in the buttons of the controller of the console and the order of how they're pressed. The pattern is up-up-down-down-left-right-left-right. **This code is also known as the famous , a code used in various Konami games as a way to get extra lives or extra content. It fits, as an Extreme version is extra content. **According to justdancegame, the only way to get the code is to purchase any Kellogg s item at Wal-Mart; this has been found to be unnecessary.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KY3C9efQJ-A (see description)''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CFmCsZcnX0 **The code can also be entered in the main menu of . ***This is likely left over due to the fact the engine is based off of . *In ''Prince Ali (Mashup), a move was slowed down to fit the beat of the song. *This is the first song in the series to have been named after a real person (in this case, the singer Barbra Streisand). It is followed by Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale). *A scene from the Classic routine is featured in the 2014 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records. *The song has been shortened by about 47 seconds from the beginning. *The Classic coach appears in the teaser for the song I’ll House You by Don Diablo featuring Jungle Brothers, along with Wild and Just Dance.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DS9kcomulw *The beginning of the Classic routine has differences between the Xbox 360 and the Wii/PS3 version: on the Wii and PS3, the background and the coach zoom in fast, but this doesn't happen on the Xbox 360. *The Extreme routine is the first Extreme routine in the series. ** Barbra Streisand is also the second song in the series to have an Alternate routine, after When I Grow Up. * The Classic routine has a glitch: sometimes, the coach disappears and the song turns off immediately. However, the score tracking and all the other elements in the gameplay still work.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiJPkAvSOU8 * In the preview, a pictogram appears a bit later. *This song is used in the trailer for .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhOCsTdD0no * In some parts of the archives, the code name is misspelled as "Barb'a'raStreisand".http://prntscr.com/frzhqr ** This typo is also present in the preview gameplay for the promotional video for (Extreme) and in . Gallery Game Files Barbrasquare.png|''Barbra Streisand'' Barbramashup.png|''Barbra Streisand'' (Mashup) Barbraextremegift.png|''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme) Barbrastreisand_cover_generic.png|''Barbra Streisand'' (Remake) Barbrastreisand_tsdp_cover_generic.png|''Barbra Streisand'' ( ) Barbrastreisand cover@2x.jpg| cover Barbrastreisand pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) In-Game Screenshots Barbrastreisand_jd3_menu_wii&ps3.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii & PS3) (Classic) Barbrastreisand_jd3_menu_xbox360.png|'' '' on the menu (Xbox360) (Classic) Barbrastreisand_jd3_coachmenu_wii&ps3.png| coach selection screen (Wii & PS3) (Classic) Barbrastreisand_jd3_coachmenu_xbox360.png| coach selection screen (Xbox360) (Classic) BarbrastreisandALT_jd3_menu_wii&ps3.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii & PS3) (Extreme) BarbrastreisandALT_jd3_coachmenu_wii&ps3.png| coach selection screen (Wii & PS3) (Extreme) BarbrastreisandALT_jd3_coachmenu_xbox360.png| coach selection screen (Xbox360) (Extreme) Promotional Images barbrastreisand promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Classic) barbrastreisand jd3 promo gameplay (2).jpg|Promotional gameplay (Classic) Others Backgeound.png|Background (Extreme) JD3_Coach_BarbraStreisand_01.jpg|Coach extraction (Classic) CgwPYUK.png|Coach extraction (Classic) barbrastreinsand jd14 mashup.PNG|The dancer in the Mashup background Kelloggproof.PNG|Proof for Extreme codename The Beta Version.jpg|Beta version Just Dance 3 - Barbra Streisand (EXTREME) - 5 stars_1.gif|Error with the Extreme coach circle03_coach01.png|The coach texture in mashup background. Videos Official Music Video Duck Sauce - Barbra Streisand Official HD Music Video Teasers Barbara Streisand - Gameplay Teaser (US) Barbra Streisand - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Barbara Streisand (Extreme) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Main series 'Classic' Barbra Streisand - Just Dance 3|Wii graphics Just Dance 3 - Barbra Streisand|Xbox 360 graphics 'Extreme' Just Dance 3 - Barbra Streisand (Extreme Version)|Wii graphics Barbra Streisand (Extreme) - Just Dance 3|Xbox 360 graphics 'Mashup' Just Dance 3 - Barbra Streisand (Mashup)|Wii graphics Barbra Streisand (Mashup) - Just Dance 3|Xbox 360 graphics ' ' Barbra Streisand - The Smurfs Dance Party Extractions Barbra Streisand - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Barbra Streisand (Extreme) - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Barbra Streisand - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Barbra Streisand - The Smurfs Dance Party (No HUD) References Site Navigation de:Barbra Streisand en:Barbra Streisand Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Duck Sauce Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 3